Justice League: Bionicon's Influence
by BioshockerN7
Summary: Robert Matthews was once your totally average guy, until an accident at his job gives him a gift. Watch as he slowly becomes the hero that the world needs. Suck at summaries. OC/ harem
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, guy, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with the story I've been wanting to make for a while. As I've said before, this will have multiple arcs ranging from JLU episodes to Young Justice as well as some Marvel movies. Also, there's going to be some AU, where Batman and Robin have both been around before Arkham Origins, Bruce and Talia are married, (Why? Cause Batman needs some love) and Jason Todd is the current Robin (He will become Red Hood though) since Dick Grayson in this story is Nightwing.**

**ALSO, SHARKNADO 2, LAUGHED MY ASS OFF AT THE MOVIE. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SHARK MOVIE? Let me know at the end in the reviews.**

**Let's get this shit started.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS.**

* * *

_Hi. You're probably wondering "Who the hell is this guy?" Well, I'm here to tell you that a good man once told me we all create our own demons. Me, I've created too many. Hell, one of them created me. But what can I do other than tell you about it cause you know, the past is the past and all that shit. Before, my life was fucking shitty, since my parents didn't care about me or my sister Jenny, I was just your normal guy, not a care in the world. Now, I'm doing things I never once thought I could do. I've got a bunch of girls, which I'm totally cool with, actually I didn't have a choice. I've got friends I can actually trust. And I have what I always wanted. A family._

_My friends call me Robert Matthews. Everyone else calls me Bionicon. And this is my story_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

A hand slammed down on the clock as a boy that looked to be 18 with brown wavy hair that went down to the middle of his neck and brown eyes slowly got up. He looked at his phone as his eyes widened at the fact that it was Friday. **(Think Sebastian Stan Winter Soldier style hair)**

"Shit!" he said as he quickly got dressed. He then walked out of his room to see a girl that looked to be 17 with green eyes but her hair was tied into a ponytail as she looked at him.

"You do know you don't have to go to work till like three hours right Robert?" she asked. Robert smiled as he shook his head.

"I know, sis, but what can I say? I want to make sure I'm not late." he said as he picked up a tie and began putting it on. He then hugged his sister as he walked out the door.

* * *

Robert stared at the gigantic tower that he worked at. Wayne Tower. The place where the brightest of Gotham that were not criminals worked. He walked inside as the girl at the front desk told him Bruce Wayne wanted to see him.

Wait, what?

"Mister Wayne wants to see you, Mister Matthews." the girl said with a smile as he nodded his head and entered a nearby elevator. Bruce Wayne wanted to speak to him. Bruce FUCKIN Wayne. He entered the room to see a man with jet black hair, blue eyes, and a stoic expression on his face, which turned into a smile when he saw Robert walk in.

"Mister Matthews?" he asked in a deep baritone voice, holding out his hand as Robert slowly nodded his head. **(Kevin Conroy motherfuckers)**

"Y-yes sir." Robert said nervously as he grabbed the hand and shook it.

"You sound nervous." Bruce said as Robert nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I never I would meet you in person, Mister Wayne." he said as Bruce smiled.

"It's all right, I called you up to ask how you're doing on your project?" he asked as Robert smiled.

"Well, sir, I'm almost finished with the prototypes, and if they work, the GCPD can now take down criminals without breaking any bones or killing them. Though the laser's heat from the shot will still pack enough of a punch to knock their target to the ground and potentially leave a mark." Robert said. "And the guns would only be encoded to their DNA, and if anyone else tries to use it, it will send an electric shock through their nervous systems knocking them out." he said as Bruce nodded his head.

_Interesting. His idea of DNA encoding could help me should I go unconscious at any point. _He thought to himself. He put on a fake smile to hide his dislike of the idea of guns being made as he picked up several schematics he came up with.

"Mister Matthews, how much do you know about cybernetics?" he asked as Robert gave an excited grin.

"I could probably make a Terminator if you asked me to, sir." he said as Bruceheaded him the blueprints.

"How long do you thinkhit would take to make these?" he asked as Robert looked over each of them before looking back at Bruce.

"Most of the stuff could take me a few minutes. The limbs though, probably longer, I'll need the necessary supplies, then I'll get to work right away." he said as he left the room.

* * *

**(Several Hours Later)**

Robert stared at what he had made. There was a metal arm in a containment unit. Several tiny inactive nano bots that could heal the body from any form of toxin sustained. Several implants that could do the following:

Mask your appearance with a hologram of something else.

Hack any software in a matter of seconds, depending on the level of security or firewalls it has.

Enhance the amount of time you can breathe under water to about forty minutes.

Enhance your strength.

All in all, Robert felt pretty proud of what he had accomplished. He had his prototype weaponry with him as well. He personally wanted to test both of these projects to see if they worked. Suddenly, he felt something grab his throat as he was lifted off the ground. He suddenly saw a man wearing grey black armor with a rectangular visor glaratt him as he threw him across the room. Robert saw him grab the schematics and turned to walk away. He heard him utter these words.

"For the Locus." Then the man disappeared, and the last thing Robert saw was a man in dark grey armor with a cape approaching him.

* * *

**(Several Hours Later)**

Robert shot up with a gasp. He saw a dark room that looked like a cave full of bats. He was about to get up when he felt odd. He didn't feel anything on his left arm. He turned his head only to reel back in horror as the metal arm he had built was attached in his arms place.

"What the hell?" he asked himself in shock.

"You're awake." he heard a dark gruff voice say as he snapped to see a man in grey armor, black gloves and boots, and a black bat shaped mask over his face as well as a cape. He then realized he was staring at the rumored vigilante. Batman. He would've asked some questions, but only one came to mind as he pointed a metal finger at the Dark Knight.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

(End Chapter)


	2. The Hunt Begins

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S!**

"I had to install the cybernetic enhancements you made in order to save your life. And I had to amputate your left arm and replace it with the cybernetic prototype you made because an explosion occurred and severely damaged it before I could get to you." Batman explained as Robert looked at several monitors that showed the enhancements.

"So I'm a cyborg now?" he asked as Batman stared at him.

"No, you're still human, just with cybernetic implants." he said as he walked toward him.

"You're going to need to control this strength you've gained. I can help you with that, if you let me." Batman said as held out his hand. Robert stared at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it with his human hand and shaking it.

* * *

Robert stood at a shooting range with the prototypes he had designed. Batman managed to save them as well since Robert had already encoded his DNA to them, and he seemed to know Robert didn't want anyone else getting their hands on them. He took a deep breath as he aimed down the sight of the pistol he was holding and pulled the trigger. **(Think the sound of the alien Assault Rifle in Saints Row 4)**

He had hit the target dead center in the chest as he saw red laser hit it in that area. He smiled as he prepared to fire another shot.

**(5 Months Later)**

Robert, now wearing a white tank top, black pants, and black jungle boots stood in the center of the Batcave with his bionic hand to his chin. Batman had given an objective he was having bits of trouble trying to figure out. His secret identity. **(I couldn't think of anything else to use for him to figure out Bats identity)**

_'Well, he could be anyone. He may sound a bit like Bruce Wayne, but that doesn't mean he is him, though some of the things Wayne attended whenever a group of thugs hired by a guy like Black Mask would attack, he would disappear and Batman would show up. But Wayne acts like your typical billionaire playboy while Batman is all serious and no fun. Though, it could be an act to throw the public off his tail after all, Wayne was gone from Gotham for a while and returned the same time he showed up. I'll have to see if it's true.' _Robert thought as he approached Batman who was currently working on a case.

"Do you have an answer?" Batman asked as Robert nodded his head.

"I do. After some thinking, I believe you are Bruce Wayne, what makes me think that? Well, you act all serious while Wayne acts like a playboy, which I believe is a ruse to throw the press of your tail. Also, Bruce Wayne disappeared from Gotham a few years ago and returned at the same time you showed up. Your voice sounds like his a little bit, and everytime Black Mask's thug or another group would attack a formal party he attends, he disappears and you show up. So, Batman, am I right or am I wrong?" Robert asked as Batman stared at him for a second before removing his mask as Roberts eyes were wide open now. "Holy shit." he said as he saw the face of Bruce Wayne.

"You're correct, Robert. I didn't expect you to figure it so quickly." he said with the rarest of compliments given by him. He then gestured for him to follow him up a set of stairs as he saw a brighter more elegant looking room where a elderly man in a suit was standing as Robert stared at the room.

"Master Bruce, is this the boy you saved at Wayne Enterprises?" the man asked as Bruce nodded his head.

"Yes, Alfred, this is Robert Matthews. Robert, this is Alfred Pennyworth, he's been my butler ever since I was a kid." Bruce said as Robert shook Alfred's hand. He then heard footsteps as he looked to see something that almost made his jaw drop. There was a highly attractive woman with green eyes and brown hair wearing a revealing dress. **(Talia's dress in Son of Batman)**

"Bruce, who is this?" she asked in an accent that sounded Middle Eastern to Robert.

"Talia, this is Robert Matthews, Robert, this is Talia Wayne, my wife." Bruce said as Robert shook her smooth hand with his metallic one.

"What is it with you and picking up strays, Bruce? First Richard, then Jason, and now him." Talia said as she walked toward Bruce and kissed him. Bruce smiled as he looked at Robert.

"Robert, I've been trying to save this city for two years now, and I could use the help. Will you help me?" Bruce asked holding out his hand. Robert stared at it before shaking his head.

"I need some time to think about this." he said as Bruce nodded his head.

"Alfred can take you home. I've already informed your sister that you're okay." he said as Robert nodded his head.

Later, Robert gets out of the car wearing a black jacket that covers both of his arms, as he walks up the stairs as he reaches his apartment door. He slowly reached his hand and knocked on the door. The door opens slowly as Jenny pokes her head through, before her eyes widen at seeing her brother.

"Robert?" she asked as he nodded his head and waved his bionic arm shyly.

"Hey sis." he said as she immediately hugged him. Then she noticed his arm.

"What the hell happened, Robert?" she asked.

"The accident at work." he said as he explained everything to her.

"So Batman is real? And he's your boss? And he offered you the chance to help him?" Jenny asked Robert as he nodded his head.

"Well, Jenny, I got to go to bed." he said as he walked into his room.

**(The Next Day)**

"Robert, wake up!" Jenny said smacking a pillow into Robert's face as he groaned before getting up.

"What?" he asked as she held up his cell phone.

"Someone's calling you." she said as he took the phone out of her hands. He then spoke.

"Hello?"

"Mister Matthews, Master Bruce is leaving Gotham for a business trip, he would like to know whether or not you've made your decision." Alfred said into the phone as Robert sighed.

"I'llguess it won't hurt to try it once, but only for tonight." he as he hung up. His sister then gave him a duffle bag which contained what she said was something she made for him. He then proceeded to walk out of his apartment. When he got to the manor, he unzipped the duffle bag to see a black jacket with one sleeve for his human arm, black jungle boots, black pants, black shirt, a black face mask, and black sunglasses. He then proceeded to put them on as he heard police chatter about a drug deal occurring in the streets of Jezebel Plaza. He then walked into the Batcave as he stopped by a table that held his pistols, the Solid Eagles. **(Credit goes to Omega108 for helping me with the name. Also, imagine that they look like the Halo Magnums)**

He then walked toward the Batwing as Bruce called it as Alfred walked toward him.

"Good luck, sir." he said as Robert nodded his head and took off. When he got to the site, he saw men wearing suits and black masks.

"Alright, boys, we got the stuff?" one asked the other as he nodded his head. Robert decided to make his move as he jumped down and landed on the first guy who talked. He then grabbed two that were about to punch him and smashed their heads together. He then drew his Solid Eagles and shot two guys in the chest, knocking them to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the last one asked as Robert thought of what to call himself.

"Tell your boss that Bionicon isn't letting him get away with anything tonight while Batman's gone." he said in a mechanically distorted voice **(Think Zer0 from Borderlands 2)** as the man quickly nodded his head and took off. Bionicon looked at the unconscious bodies as he brought his bionic arm up and brought it down, as if he achieved something.

"VICTORY!" he said as suddenly Alfred told him a prison break was occurring at Blackgate Prison.

"OH COME ON!"

**(Meanwhile)**

"You mean to tell me that this Bionicon fella works with the Bat? And he interrupted a deal?" Black Mask "asked" the man Bionicon spared a beating from as he nodded his head. Black Mask shook his head as he walked toward him as he pulled out a gun and shot him in the face.

"THEN CONTACT THE ASSASSINS, AND TELL THEM TO GO AFTER HIM IF THE BAT AIN'T HERE, HELL, I'LL DOUBLE THE PAYMENT TO $100,000,000 FOR WHICHEVER ONE BRINGS ME HIS HEAD!"

**Blackgate Prison**

Bionicon landed on the snow covered ground as he walked inside the prison.

'_Black Mask must have taken Loeb through here. I need to catch up with them and stop Black Mask.'_ Bionicon thought. He then heard a man say some thing about his family being threatened as he saw a dark skinned man with a home made eye patch covering one of his eyes. He then saw another one of Black Masks men with a pipe in his hand as he was about to bring it down when Bionicon tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you the manager of the "I'm a giant dumbass" club?" he asked punching him into the wall, knocking him out instantly. After trying to ask the Warden what happened, which didn't give him much to go on, beating the crap out of several inmates and thugs, and following a drone, Bionicon stumbled upon Vicki Vale and a couple of people being held hostage by a couple of guys. He drew one Solid Eagle and shot two to the ground as the other two charged him only for one to be thrown to the ground and for the other to be thrown at the cell Vale and the others were trapped in. When he got to another door! He opened to see what his mind could only describe as:

'The result of what would be created if Barney and Godzilla had sex.' he thought as he saw the giant crocodile man-thing walk through the open door with Black Mask after they put Loeb through the execution chamber. After playing sneaky sneaky again, he stumbled upon the drone he found earlier, only it was destroyed. He managed to recover the memory card.

'_Damn thing is damaged. I might be able to recover the data at the Batcave._' he thought.

He heard Black Mask and the crocodile argue about it as he climbed up the ladder to the roof of the prison. He slowly stopped as he saw the crocodile thing stop and look around as he signaled the chopper to leave. Bionicon then dropped to the ground as the thing turned around.

"Thiught I caught your scent." he said.

"Really? I thought you'd be too busy smelling yourself." Bionicon said. The crocodile snarled as he picked up a fuel tank and chucked it at him as Binicon rolled out of the way as it exploded behind him. Bionicon then knew.

_'This may take a_ while.'

**(End of Chapter)**


	3. Crocodiles, Assassins, and Fishnets

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S! Also, I'd like to thank fellow author, Omega108 for helping me with this chapter. Give him some love, ladies and gents! Also, whenever Robert is Bionicon, imagine him speaking in the same voice as Zer0 from Borderlands 2.**

**Omega108: And I'm just here for fun!**

* * *

**(Play Rules of Nature by Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST)**

_Bruce didn't prepare me for THIS!_ Bionicon thought as he immediately rolled out of the way as Croc, as he had decided to call him, had charged toward him as he drew his Solid Eagles and started firing at him as Croc charged once again. He jumped as his bionic arm caught Croc's face and twisted so that he flipped over Croc and landed on his feet. He quickly spun around and slammed his bionic arm on the ground, creating a small shockwave that managed to knock a charging Croc off balance, but he still managed to grab Bionicon as he slammed him to the ground. He quickly got up as Bionicon punched him in the stomach before backing up. He suddenly saw Croc pick up one of the fuel tanks as he quickly drew his Solid Eagles and shot the tank as it exploded. Croc snarled as he charged and grabbed Bionicon and slammed him into the ground as he tried to bite Bionicon's face off.

That's gonna leave a mark.

"Son of a bitch!" he said as he struggled to keep his teeth away from his face. He kept pushing, but Croc kept chomping. Bionicon then slammed his bionic arm into his face, giving him the space to get back up and gain some distance. He then saw that some of Black Masks men had showed up. He picked up one of them and threw him at Croc, who slapped him out of the way as Robert charged at Croc. He jumped on Croc's body, grabbing onto his face and started punching him in the face. Croc suddenly caught his hands, glaring at the cybernetic meta. He pulled Bio off of him and threw him into the fence, Bio felt something break. Croc snarled at Bionicon, wanting to rip him apart. Croc notice there was one more black masks man and got an idea. He grabbed the man, the man screaming and pleading to Croc but he didn't listen.

Bionicon got back up, looking back at Croc, only to see a flying Black mask minion. Bionicon let his hands out, catching the Black mask minion, he lifted him up in the air and threw him back at the now charging Croc. Croc stopped his charge to catch the minion, Croc threw him to the ground and snarled at Bionicon, but only to see Bionicon in the air ready to punch Croc. Bionicon threw his fist, his fist slammed into Croc's cheek, making his head turn. Bio landed back on the ground.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from." Bio commented, throwing his fist at Croc. Croc caught Bio's and glared at him, lifting Bio up and slamming him on the ground. Bio grunted, a good thing he wore armor as Croc snarled at Bionicon. Bio put his hands on the ground and kicked his feet out, launching himself at Croc. Croc looked to be introduced to Bio's feet, sending him crashing to the ground as Bio landed back on his feet.

"Yeah two words, breath mint ugly." Bio remarked, wiping some of the saliva that got on his suit. Bio heard a helicopter engine and turned to see more of Black Mask men jump off and landed on the ground, getting into a boxer stance. Bio heard shuffling behind him and jumped out of the way just in time as Croc ran past him, and accidentally took out two of the BM men. Bio stood back up to see Croc grab another fuel tank, ripping it out of the ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you explode!" Croc roared out, roaring at Bio. Bio pulled out his Solid eagles and pulling the trigger, releasing a barrage of bullets at the tank. The tank exploded, not only taking out the last of BM's men, but hurting Croc, causing him to stagger from the explosion. Bio charged at Croc, throwing his fist, his fist smashed in Croc's, causing Croc to back away as Bio punched him in the face again, then delivered a punch to Croc's stomach. Croc threw his leg out, but Bio blocked it with his metallic arm, but the blow did send him a few feet back.

Bio shook it off, only to see Croc heading right at him. Bio held his hands infront of him as Croc tackled him and lifted him in the air. Bionicon looked back to see where he was heading, towards the fence. Bionicon eyes widen as he tried to break out of Croc's hold. Croc chuckled, glad that his new dinner couldn't break out, only that he didn't know that Bio did have a plan. Bionicon pulled out his Solid Eagles, firing them off on Croc's back. Thanks to his skin, Croc's body was impervies to bullets. Bio realized that to, so he decided to improvise, he twisted his gun so he had the handle of the gun out. He slammed it at Croc's eye and nose, causing Croc to let him go and hold his face, it did hurt more than people think since Bio did really hard. Bio holstered his gun, balling his hand into a fist, but Croc was faster as he swung his hand at Bio, sending him in the air. Bio landed on his back, groaning, he pushing himself back up, cracking his back.

Bio looked to see Croc tackle him again, sending both of them rolling. Croc landing back on his feet, his mouth wide open as Bio kept him from eating him, Croc had more force from last time, so it meant he wanted to eat Bio even more. Bio punched Croc in the face but it didn't stop Croc from snapping at him. Croc threw his head back and then tried to bite Bionicon's head off, but Bionicon threw his arm in front of him, good thing it was his metal arm as Croc bit into it. Croc let go of the arm and Bio, roaring in pain as he felt some of his teeth gone. Bio notice that his arm had a single tooth dented in the metal, he pulled it out and flicked the tooth away as he glared at the Croc who was in pain.

"W-What is that made of?" Croc asked, Bio rolled his metal arm.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" Bio remarked, punching Croc in the face, sending him to the fence at the end. Bio charged at Croc, throwing his fist back and then punching Croc in the stomach. Croc grunted, bending down and giving Bio the chance to give Croc a barrage of punches. Croc roared, no matter how many punches he got, he backhanded Bio away from him and raised his hands, ready to slam Bio. Bio jumped away just in time as Croc created a shockwave and caused Bio to stagger and land on his ass. Croc saw one last fuel tank and smiled, he grabbed it and ripped it out of the ground. He lift it in the air and looked at Bio who was clearing his head. Bio looked to see Croc have a another fuel tank over his head, and he knew he didn't have time to dodge the blast so he did the next best thing. Bio pulled out one of his Solid eagles and fired off a few shots, the bullets pierced the tank, causing it to explode and catch Croc off guard.

**(End Rules of Nature Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST)**

Bio charged and jumped in the air, delivering a right hook to Croc's face. Croc staggered, his back touching the fence. Bio delivered a kick to croc's stomach, the fence couldn't hold a giant man eating sized lizard and broke. The bottom part held it's ground as Croc fell on the fence, he tried getting up but Bio landed on top of him and punched him.

"Your boss, Where is he going?!" Bio asked, Croc snarled at him.

"The only boss of me, is me." Croc remarked, earning another punch.

"You want teeth, which you don't have very much anymore. I want answers, whats it gonna be?" Bio asked, Croc tried to swing at him but his claws were stuck, and he notice how high they were. Croc did something that confused Bio, he started chuckling.

"Wait until Black Mask assassin's get through with you." Croc said, confusing Bionicon.

"What assassins? What are you talking about?" Bio asked, but Croc went on.

"Whoever wins is gonna be famous and RICH!" Croc laughed, Bio got tired of it and pucnhed him, knocking him out.

"At least we know he won't be one ugly mother fucker." Bio commented, he pulled Croc off the fence, it finally broke off as Bio sent him down.

"Drop your weapons!" Bio turned to see a bunch of policemen and Captain Gordan.

"Put your hands in the air, we have you surrounded!" Gordan shouted, Bio held his hands in the air.

"Thank you Bruce for the Batwing autopilot." Bio thought as he fell backwards. The cops followed to see if they could find Bio, only to see the Batwing and Bio on it. Bio entered the cockpit as it closed on him and he flew off. Bullock looked at Gordon, confused.

"Hey isn't that the Bats ride?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Gordon answered, who would have control of Batman's Batwing.

**(Batcave)**

Alfred was cleaning up the cave as he waited for young Robert to return. He heard a familiar engine and turned to see the Batwing fly into the waterfall. He watched as Bio landed the Batwing and jumped out, walking down the platform.

"Hello Mister Mathews. should I call it a good night?" Alfred asked, Robert walked passed him and towards the computer.

"Not tonight, I just ran into a... giant over sized lizard. He said something about more assassins." Robert said, he plugged the chip into the computer as it activated it.

"Assassins, Robert, as in more than one?"

"That's right." Bio answered.

"And you heard this from a giant man eating lizard?"

"More of a giant crocodile, which by the looks of it is named Killer Croc. It's a good thing he's behind bars now." Bio said, looking at the screen showing several shots of Croc.

"Well, I pity his cellmate." Alfred said.

"Honestly I don't." Bio said, a video played, it showed Black Mask talking.

"Each of them get these envelopes, I need them delivered tonight." Black Mask said, handing each of his men a folder.

"They're all hired killers, best of the best. It seems Black Mask isn't messing around, and I'm worth one hundred million? Wow what did I do?" Bio asked. Now if only he could have that much money.

"Mister Matthews, shouldn't we be focused?"

"Right, right. Let's see, Slade Wilson." Bio remarked, showing a man in yellow and black armor, he wore yellow metal shoulder plates, a chain mail on his chest, yellow ankles plates, wrist guards with two wrist blades on each guard, a giant broad sword on his back, a sniper rifle on the other side, and a small stick in the middle, two sub machine guns on his sides, and two pistols in the back. His mask was a dome with one side yellow, and the other black, he had one red eye visor.

"He goes by the name of Deathstroke." Bio said, it showed a video of Deathstroke up against several BM's men.

"Says here he's former military. Subject of a failed medical experiment." Bio stated, watching as Deathstroke took out all the BM men without much effort.

"Failed, you say?"

"Hey, I'm don't believe it to. Let's see, Garfield Lynns, AKA Firefly." Bio said, showing a man in a gas suit, with bug eye like helmet, and a jetpack on the back.

"Burns on ninety percent of his body. I'm guessing his obsession is going to be his end."

"How unlike anyone I know." Alfred joked, Bio smiled, he knew he was talking about the Dark Knight.

**(With Bruce and Talia.)**

Bruce and Talia were eating at a fancy restaurant. When he felt a weird feeling.

"Something wrong Bruce?" Talia asked.

"I feel, I feel like someone insulted me."

**(Back at the Batcave)**

"Here's another one. A street tough named Lester Buchinsky. Goes by the name Electricutioner."

"Shocking." Alfred joked again.

"Here's someone I don't recognize, well just like everyone else here. But Copperhead, the reports say it's a male, not a female." Bio said, looking at the woman in front of him. She had painting all over her body and clothing of course, she had short blonde hair and reptilian like eyes.

"Huh, she's hot." Bio mumbled under his breath.

"Let's see, Cheshire, assassin. Suspected for the assassinations of several political figures." Bio said, showing a picture of a female wearing a Cheshire mask, and a green kimono.

"Meow." Bio remarked.

"Moving on sir." Alfred said.

"Right, let's see, Lady Shiva." Bio said, he saw a japanese woman, wearing a black coat, and a red suit. "It says here her skills are unmatched. But it didn't say anything of her being hot."

"Okay, moving on, we have Black spider. Merc with incredible sneaking abilities." Bio said, showing a man with a black armor, and yellow bug like eyes. The picture changed to show a girl, but what shocked him was that she looked like Deathstroke. She had a black suit, a belt, twin katanas, grey boots, and mask that ended above her mouth, her mask was the opposite of Deathstroke, her right eye being shown and her left eye was gone.

"Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager. Daughter of Slade Wilson, and was given the same serum Slade was given from her father. Like father, like daughter I guess." Bio remarked, the video changed to see a man with a ski mask on, he had a red eye like binocular on his right eye, and wore a jacket, combat boots, and black pants.

"Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot." Bio said, showing Deadshot shoot down several policemen with a gauntlet with a some weird gun on it. He shot it and the bullets pierced each soldier by riccichoting off the shields.

"How on earth?" Alfred asked.

"He was suspected of many assassinations. He's an expert marksmen shooter." Bio said, the video changed to show another one. He wore a black wrestler like mask, had a giant jacket, giant pants, and was ripped with muscles. he looked like he could rip people without much effort.

"Who the hell is Bane?" Bio asked.

"Bane is an old foe of Master Bruce, he isn't known to be a hired killer. He was one of the few people to break Master Bruce back." Alfred said.

"Huh, this just gets harder and harder." Bio said.

"What do you plan to do Mister Matthews?" Alfred asked, Bionicon sighed, he looked at the picture of Black Mask.

"I'm gonna find Black Mask and take out all his assassins, for good."

"Sir, I may be stating the obvious here, but since you, Bruce, Talia, and I are the only ones who know Bionicon's true identity, those assassins will all fail their mandate if you just spend the evening here." Alfred said as Robert took off his glasses and mouth mask, shaking his head.

"It's never that easy, Alfred. They'll put innocents in danger to draw me out. I can't let that happen. I may not be Batman, but I'm the closet thing this city has right now."

* * *

After dealing with a jammed tower and talking to some guy named Enigma, terrible name by Robert's standards, he went down to Jezebel Plaza, where he knew was the home of the Penguin. Heh, Penguin. Bionicon was currently

_Penguin, not a dime changes hands in this city that he doesn't know about. But I don't know where he is. His men are doing a deal. I'll get them to talk. _Bionicon thought as he heard them talking. He then jumped down and slammed his metal arm onto one guy's head, instantly knocking him out. After taking out the rest, only the man in the Santa Hat was left as Bio grabbed him and smashed him into the chair as he grabbed him again by the throat.

"Where's the Penguin?" he asked.

"I don't know." the man said.

"Bullshit. You know, now where is he?!"

"I swear." the man then went unconscious.

"Damn."

"Well, it looks like someone beat me to him." a female voice said as Bio turned his head. And what he saw was a hot blonde woman wearing a black leotard with fishnet stockings, black boots, black jacket, and black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Bio asked as she stuck out her hand.

"Black Canary. You?" she asked as he stuck out his metal arm.

"Bionicon." he said, shaking her hand.

"Why are you going after Penguin?" Bio asked.

"He's been running drug deals, arms deals, you name it, he's done it. I'm trying to put a stop to that. Why are you going after him?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find Black Mask, he might know where he is since he's been tracking him. What say we team up?" Bio asked as Canary smiled.

"Why not? Besides, I wonder what else you can do, other than what you showed against them." she said.

"Yeah, but this guy's probably going to wake up soon, and I've got an idea to make him talk, so come on." Bio said as he picked up the man and shot his metal hand up to a gargoyle as he flew up to the gargoyle. Canary simply climbed to the clock tower when she heard the man freaking out.

"Where's Cobblepot?" Bionicon asked as the man was still flailing around.

"Let me go!"

"Okay." With that, Bio let go of the man, his metal hand falling with him to keep him from dying as he stopped right in front of Canary. The man had a lecherous grin on his face as suddenly a phone started ringing. Canary then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Drop him!" she said as the man's eyes widened before screaming as the hand let go, right as he smashed into the Christmas tree.

"You're crazy! You're friggin crazy!"

Bionicon then landed where Canary was as suddenly he felt something on his head as he took it off to see the man's Santa hat as he turned to see Canary grinning.

"It looks better on you." she said as Bio blushed underneath his mask. They then found out Penguin was hiding in an abandoned ship. They then proceeded to head toward it.

* * *

After knocking out some guys, crawling through vents, and an annoying short man talking, Bionicon and Black Canary stumbled into an arena. He then saw a woman walk up to the railing.

"Now, there's a naughty bloke, proper naughty." the woman said.

"If there's anyone here being naughty, it's you, lady." Bio said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, he deserves a right proper welcome, don'e lads?" she asked pointing her arm towards...oh great.

What Bio was seeing was Electrictuioner at the top of the stairs.

"You saved me a lot of trouble coming here, Bionicon." he said jumping from the stairs, causing electricity to fly.

"Im-a kill you, then I'm-a jumpstart your heart, then I'm-a kill you again!" he said jumping into the arena. Black Canary and Bionicon looked at each other.

"I'll let you handle this one." she said backing away.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Electricutioner asked as his voice made Bio realize something.

"Tell me where I can find Black mask." Bionicon said.

"I'm not here too talk! I'm here too kick your ass!" Electricutioner yelled, he charged with a battle cry. Bionicon stared at him for a few seconds. Just as Cutioner was in fist reach, Bio threw his leg up, kicking Electricutioner in the face. Electricutioner went flying back, hitting the wall. But instead of falling too the ground, Cutioner bounced off the wall and sailed into Bionicon's cybernetic fist, knocking Electricutioner out cold and falling too the ground. Bionicon stared at everyone in the room.

"NO ONE IMPERSONATES MACHO MAN RANDY SAVAGE!"

* * *

**Omega108: Yeah I had to make the fight short, apparently longs fights are boring. Also, Deathstroke look is Injustice, or Arkham Origins, I don't know, this is Bomb's story. Peace out!**

**A-BOMB: Well, there we go! Robert's going after Black Mask. Will he succeed in his mission or will the assassins take him out? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
